


Wanna be my husband?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Realtionship, Future!Gallavich, Happy!Gallavich, Ian and Mickey are happy, M/M, They share an apartment whooo, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey proposes





	

Mickey had a nervous energy pacing around their joint apartment. When Terry finally died the couple realised they had saved enough money to get a small shitty apartment on the edge of the South side. It was cramp and ugly, but holy fuck it was their home and it had been the happiest years of their lives sharing it together. 

Ian's meds were stable and Mickey was so proud of who he was and what they had achieved as a couple. He had watched Ian grow up from the scrawny little ginger kid to a strong man and had never stopped loving him.

Ian watched his eyebrows raised in amusement as Mickey tried to play off his jitters. 

Mickey started nervously 'you know I love you...' he trailed off biting his lip refusing to look at his boyfriend.

Ian freaked out far too much when he started to ramble 'holy shit. A deceleration of love? Fuck, what did you do? I swear to God if you killed that asshole from the other day...' he breathlessly continues as their lives had been harmonious years and Ian had felt like he had been waiting for an issue to pop up over the last few weeks. 

Mickey glared at what he could only describe as a ridiculous carrot sick in front of him. Jesus, he decided, Ian was so stupid sometimes.

Mickey interrupted with 'are you fucking serious? Think I'd start confessing a murder with I love you? What the fuck, Ian?' Ian looked sheepish when he realised he many have overreacted. He asked slowly 'so you haven't killed anyone?' 

Mickey hissed 'Jesus Christ no you fuckface. Motherfucker, you are distracting me from what I'm trying to say!' 

Ian made another assumption to what Mickey could want to say. He babbled 'you're not breaking up with me are you?' Mickey screeched 'shut the fuck up! No! Why the fuck...' 

Mickey took a deep breath as this clearly wasn't going to plan. 'You're so annoying. Can you give me an actual fucking second before another bullshit suggestion?' Ian nodded and waited for Mickey to get to the fucking point. He would rather have been fucking.

Mickey relaxed but the immediately tensed up again realising what he has to do next. 'Erm... you're like the most important person to me, you know that? Like it used to just be my mom and Mandy but now it's just you two. Fuck, how the fuck do you do it? I know your ass wants a faggy speech so give me a minute...' 

Ian's face held a confused expression 'are you trying to propose?' Defensive Mickey snapped 'trying? Bitch, I'm succeeding right now.' Ian smirked at how sassy Mickey could be.

His lopsided grin encouraged Mickey to carry on. 'Anyway, you made me not scared anymore and I was an asshole because I wanted you to fuck off because holy shit you were making me fall in love with you and I couldn't stop it. Fuck, I thought Terry would kill you. You made me fall in love with you when you were 15 and I fucked off hoping it would go away. Then you did it again when you were 16 so I was well and truly screwed. I was so busy worrying why the fuck you loved me that I didn't even notice I loved you. That was so fucking annoying because it was too late to pretend then, you know?' Ian listened intently as his eyes shone. 

'Erm, then I noticed I kind of liked loving you and I didn't care I was a fag anymore, so you sure as hell changed shit up there. When I stopped being pissed at you for making me love you i though fuck it, might as well and try to be good at it then. So like, sorry for being a dick when I was a kid but you've always been there for me, Ian. I want to be with you forever and ever because you're my best friend and make me laugh everyday. Wanna be my husband?' 

Ian blinked unable to speak for a moment. More anxiety flood Mickey's face when he thought maybe Ian didn't want-. His internal monologue was cut off by his fiancé's eager lips pressed against his.

Mickey stumbled back a bit, Ian hadn't kissed him this passionately for a while. He felt the younger boy's tongue lick his lips and Mickey automatically open his mouth, sighing into the kiss.

Their tongues danced and when Ian tried to break away for air, Mickey pushed his head closer, not wanting it to end so soon. Mickey let the rush of love and happiness find him and tried to reciprocate as much as he could.

Mickey didn't know how long it had been so he asked into Ian's mouth 'is that a yes?' The vibrations from his future husband's mouth caused Ian to shiver. Mickey felt a smirk press against his lips and Ian hummed what he hoped sounded like a 'yes.'

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a slut for Ian and Mickey proposal/marriage fics. Feed me up that stability and happiness, yes!


End file.
